bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicious Twin-Edge Logan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60286 |no = 1137 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 12, 25, 29, 35, 39, 63, 67, 73, 77 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 8, 7, 10, 9, 15, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 25, 28, 31, 35, 39, 63, 67, 73, 77, 81, 85 |bb_distribute = 12, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 9, 7, 16, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 25, 28, 31, 35, 38, 41, 63, 67, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 3, 5, 4, 3, 8, 5, 3, 12, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 25, 28, 31, 35, 38, 41, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 7, 4, 3, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = During the violent battle against the gods, Logan was possessed by the Cursed Armor piece that was incorporated into his "remodeling". When he finally regained consciousness, he found his best friend dying at his feet. Completely heartbroken, Logan remembered how his friend had asked him to live on, and thus headed toward the land of the fairies. There, he taught his twin sword style to a young prodigy, all whilst holding on to a strange piece of armor with the words "No.6" carved upon it. |summon = The Cursed Fire Armor, Vishra... What it hated wasn't this world, but perhaps those who live in it. |fusion = The wounds left on my body and heart still pain me, even now. Growing stronger hurts, doesn't it? |evolution = My friend's words brought me back... I shall wield my twin blades again and house the will of the Cursed Armor within myself! | hp_base = 4967 |atk_base = 1995 |def_base = 1685 |rec_base = 1397 | hp_lord = 6532 |atk_lord = 2608 |def_lord = 2056 |rec_lord = 2193 | hp_anima = 7424 |rec_anima = 1955 |atk_breaker = 2846 |def_breaker = 1818 |def_guardian = 2294 |rec_guardian = 2074 |def_oracle = 1937 |rec_oracle = 2550 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Five Lights' Epidemic |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and 100% boost to Atk when 5 elements or more are present & high probable infliction of random status ailment |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness and 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Agreas Soul |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = 40% chance to inflict Weakness, Injury, Sickness and 30% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 14 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Cursed Armor's Coffin |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk in exchange for 50% reduction of own Def for 3 turns & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% Atk & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Dual Soul Crusher |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP & boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 20% HP & 20% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Cursed Fire Armor |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP recovery when attacked & absorbs HP when attacking |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage taken & absorbs 5-8% of damage dealt |evofrom = 60285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}